


The Banana Peel

by coolwonho



Category: K-pop
Genre: Kihyun - Freeform, Other, changkyun - Freeform, hyungwon - Freeform, jooheon - Freeform, minhyuk - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, shownu - Freeform, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolwonho/pseuds/coolwonho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shownu refuses to buy bananas for the boys. What happens when he refuses? The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banana Peel

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1. Give this love please. This is all I have. This is what I live off of.

"Can we get these?" Wonho asked Shownu as he held the bananas in his face.

"No. We already have enough vegetables and fruits in the basket." Wonho raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that vegetables and fruits are bad for you? You could never have enough." Shownu sighed and shook his head and pushed the cart, which so happened to have Minhyuk inside.

"Yeah! You're acting really weird.." Minhyuk said as he read the latest issue of Teen Bop Magazine.

"Look i'm trying to change... My diet is too green..." He looks up as if to look into a flashback. Specifically his encounter with, may he add, a delicious leaf. Wonho and Minhyuk look up with him, only to be met with the blinding ceiling light.

"Is that.. The big guy in the sky?...." Wonho asks.

"Yup.." Minhyuk assures him. "I mean if that's what God is telling you.. You do you man...."

Shownu rolled his eyes and pushed the cart towards the worst section you could possibly go to when you're accompanied by Wonho and Minhyuk: _the yogurt section_.

  
"COME ON! PLEASE?" Wonho clasped his hands together and pouted.

"No, Hoseok! You don't need the danimals!" Wonho pouted even more, hoping that he'd get his leader to crack.

"Please?" Shownu sighed and shook his head again.

"No! That's final."

"Please? With sugar on top?" Wonho was practically on his knees at this point. He NEEDS the strawberry danimals.

"I'M ON A DIET. NO." Shownu retaliated.

"Please with Splenda sugar on top?" Minhyuk sat criss-crossed apple sauce in the cart and clasped his hands as well, begging along side with Wonho.

"God! Fine take it." Wonho happily tossed the danimals in the cart and high-fived Minhyuk. The boys discussed how they may be able to win the trip to Hawaii stated on the cardboard box. Shownu, being as serious and realistic as possible, mumbled something along the lines of keep dreaming.

Wonho and Minhyuk shot him a death glare, which seemed to startle him.

"Wow Negative Nancy, who toot your boot today? First you refused to buy us bananas, then you put down our hopes? Have you ever heard of manners, you old sack of protein?" Shownu stopped pushing the cart and rubbed his temples. He loved his fellow members, he did. He just had a limit and these boys were passing it. He composed himself and apologized to Minhyuk.

Shownu looks behind Wonho, feeling something inside him telling him to run.

"Hey Hoseok," he turned around and looked at Shownu.

"Yes?"

"Can I trust you to watch the cart and Minhyuk? I gotta use the restroom." Wonho nodded understandingly.

"Those chimichanga samples getting to you too?" Shownu's eyes went big and he shook his head violently.

"N-No! I just-"

"Bro," Wonho placed a hand on Shownu's shoulder, "It's okay. We all get the runs sometimes, and sometimes it happens unexpectedly in unexpected places. I get it. We'll be here supporting you. Fighting!"

"Hoseok I don't-"

"Go before you poop here! The employees already have enough to deal with!" Wonho pushed Shownu into the men's room.

Shownu slammed the door shut, a trail of sweat going down the side of his face. _How did it find me? What does it want?_ Shownu opened the door, just a crack, to get a view. There it was. It was sitting in the middle of the floor. The banana peel.

Shownu freaked out because 1) he didn't want whoever walks in thinking he's pooping in a supermarket because he's in the stalls rather than the urinals and 2) there is a fucking banana peel following him.

"It's all in your head, Hyunwoo. It's not real." He peeks out, and as expected it's gone. Shownu sighs a sigh of relief and steps out to use the urinal. He gets done doing his business and walks to the sink to wash his hands, but he stops halfway to the sink. _It's too silent_ he thinks to himself. He turns around to see that the stall he once previously hid in is now closed.

"I didn't close it.." He says to himself. Curiosity getting the best of him he walks towards the stall, peeking in. There it was. The banana peel, not the banana, the peel on the toilet seat. It was the same banana that was in the pile that Wonho wanted. Shownu slammed the door shut and ran outside, forgetting to wash his hands. He bumped into Wonho, almost toppling him over.

"Woah slow down! Looks like someone has the runs. Literally." Minhyuk laughed and turned the page of his magazine, still inside the shopping cart.

"Did you courtesy flush?" Shownu ignored the boys and proceeded to checkout.

One by one, he loaded his items onto the conveyor belt. _The danimals, the apples, the hot sauce, the milk, eggs, chocolate bar, and.......... Bananas?_ He looked up at Wonho who was struggling to get Minhyuk out of the shopping cart.

"Hoseok did you put the bananas in here after I told you not to?" Wonho looks at Shownu with a confused look.

"No. Maybe it was the banana ghost." He chuckled and lifted Minhyuk out, almost knocking the entire cart over. Shownu shakes his head and just takes the bunch of bananas home.

As they load the groceries in the car, Shownu laughs at himself for thinking there really was a banana following him around. Maybe it was his lack of sleep this past week that made him imagine what happened in the bathroom. Come to think of it, he didn't wash his hands. He shivers at the unsanitary thought and reaches further in the trunk to grab his emergency baby wipes. As he reaches to get them, he noticed there's a banana missing from the bunch. He stares at it in complete shock and shuts the trunk quickly, getting into the front seat.

"Why are you so jumpy? Do you have to go.... Make again? Stop eating all that protein stuff, Hyunwoo. You know what it does to you." Minhyuk said from the backseat. Wonho agreed.

"Well maybe you should lay off the broccoli! You know febreeze may eliminate odors but it doesn't eliminate whatever you produce!" Shownu snapped back. Minhyuk closed his magazine and glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"You know you've been acting real different ever since you came out of that bathroom. It's like you're possessed.." Wonho's eyes go wide upon hearing this word. He's heard it on tv shows and movies, but never in real life.

"Oh my god... Does this mean.. We need him to see a witch doctor..." Shownu looked at Wonho in disbelief.

"That's not the solution! Stop watching Ghost Adventures! That does you no justice."

"It does! You just get confused by the big words! I know what i'm talking about Hyunwoo. Zak Bagans told me."

"ENOUGH!" Minhyuk shouts from the backseat. Shownu and Wonho turn to look at him.

"I know a guy."


End file.
